The Blue Hill Cottage!
by rhea25
Summary: Hello Everyone! This is my second ff. Im Sorry cant tell any details here as it is a suspense thriller.
1. Prologue

_**The Blue Hill Cottage!**_

_**_Prologue.._**_

_"A Simple Love Story?" is not yet over. But this is my new story. Well guys after your reviews for my first story here's a second ride for you. Its a suspence thriller..._

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Scene 1:<strong>_

A well furnished room with all things needed. I mean a clean bed with pillows and sheets. A table ,a TV, a fridge. Everything. But no windows. On the bed, was a girl sitting with her head on her knees with her hands folded between them. One hand was chained to the bed so that she can't run away.

_**Scene 2:**_

At some other place far away...

In a house

A girl is climbing down the stairs. Suddenly she stumbles on something and almost falls when a guy catches her.

Girl: Thank You So Much!

Guy: You Are Welcome!

Another guy comes there...

Guy2: Kya hua?

Guy: Kuch nahi she was about to fall the stairs.

Guy2: Are you OK..?

Girl: Ya, He saved mi in time.

_**Scene 3:**_

At another place which is dark. With no lights a guy is talking on phone...

Guy: Kuchh pata chala ?

On Phone: Nahi abhi tak to nahi. Par hum koshish kar rahe hai..

Guy: Par its been almost 2 weeks.

On Phone: We are trying our best to find out...

He ends the call.

_**Scene 4:**_

At another place a man is talking to someone. The person's face not yet shown...

Man: Kya woh maani?

Man2: Nahi Boss abhi tak nahi. Bolo to zabardasti manwalu?

Man: Khabardar tumhari himmat kaise hui aisa kuch sochne ki. Tameez se baat karna uske saath. Warna uska unjaam tum nahi jaante kya hoga.

Man2: Par Boss.

Boss: Bas chale jau yahan se isse pehle main tumhare saath kuch bura karu...

He walks away...

_**Scene 5:**_

In a car...

A man is talking to someone...

Man: Kaha hai ?

Man on phone: Kuch samajh nahi aa raha... Par exact nahi bata sakta..

Man: Kya kuch kam ke nahi ho...

* * *

><p><em>I know you might be confused a bit but slowly slowly everything will be clear. Should I continue?<em>


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Hamlaaaaaaaaa!**_

_I am back with a new chapter. I mean the first chapter of the story. I know you might be a bit confused as it is a suspense thriller. But dont worry slowly slowly the mystery will be unfolded. So now go ahead. And Review. ;-P _

* * *

><p>A girl is in a car when another car tries to overtake her. The car is following her for a long time. She tries to go as fast as she can but the car comes besides her car. The people from the car try to reach her car and the driver tries to hit her car.<p>

As they are not able to make her accident, a man takes out a gun and fires at her.  
>She almost misses it, but her car gets disbalanced and it hits a tree. The men think that she's dead. So they run away.<br>After sometime a car passes by. They notice the car and stop to see whats the matter.

The people get out and walk towards the car to see if the person is alive. Yess she is alive but unconscious.  
>They take her to the hospital.<p>

Doctor: Aap log use waqt pe yahan par lekar aye ye bahot accha kiya. Agar thodi der aur lag jati toh ye wahi par marr jaati. Aj kal log sirf dekhte hai aur chale jaate hai. Aap jaise log bahot kam dekhne ko milte hai.

Man: Ji nahi ye to hamara farz hai. Desh ke har nagrik ki suraksha karna hamara farz hai...

Doctor: Ji main aap ka matlab samjha nahi.

Man: Ji darasal hum log CID se hai.

Doctor: Ohh sorry Sir maine aapko pehchana nahi.

Man: Its Okk...Waise uss ladki ko hosh aaya ya nahi?

Doctor: Nahi Sir abhi tak to nahi aya par thodi der main aa jayega.

At that time a nurse enters the scene...

Nurse: Doctor, Woh us ladki ko hosh aa gaya hai...

Doctor: Chalo jaldi...

Man: Hume usse kuch puchhtachh karni hai...

Doctor: Haa thik hai Sir, par mujhe pehle use check karna hai.

They enter the girl's room. She is injured quite a lot.

The Doctor checks her..

Doctor: Aap log usse baat kar sakte hain...

Man: Thik hain...

Man:(To The Girl) Ji main Senior Inspector Abhijit CID se... Aap ka naam kya hain?

Girl: Ji mera naam Niharika hain..

Abhijit: Ji Aap kuchh bata sakti hain ki kya hua tha aapke saath..?

Niharika: Ji Sir actually main apni car se jaa rahi thi..aur ek gaadi bahot time se mera pichha kar rahi thi. Phir woh gadi se ek admi ne goli chalayi. Apne app ko bachane ke liye main neeche jhuki toh gadi ka balance bighad gaya aur gadi ped se takra gayi..  
>Aur jab hosh aya toh main yahan par thi.<p>

Abhijit: Kaun the woh log? Kya aap un logon ko jaanti hain?

Niharika: Nahi Sir! Sir woh log gundey dikh rahe the...Pata nahi kaun hain jo mere peeche pada hain...!

Abhijit: Aap ka address dijiye main aapke gharwalon ko inform kar deta hoon...

Niharika: Sir main yahan par nahi rehti hoon. Main do din pehle hi Australia se yahan kuch personal kaam se aayi thi. Par mujhe kya pata tha ki yahan aakar ye sab kuch ho jayega.

Abhijit: Ohh I see. Thik hain aap aram kijiye humlog un logon ko dhoondte hain. Aap chinta mat kijiye..

Niharika: Thank You Sir!(smiles)

Abhijit and his team go out of the room.

Abhijit: Agar koi Niharika ko marna chahta hain toh Niharika ke zinda hone ki khabar milte hi woh dobara humla karega. Shreya tum yahi ruko Niharika ke saath. Tab tak hum log dhoondte ki woh log kaun the..

Shreya waits there at guard for Niharika and the others again visit the road of accident.

At the crime scene...

Abhijit and the team reach the crime scene. But when they reach there they find the constable who was on guard is unconscious at a place and the car burnt down.

Abhijit: My God! (He checks the pulse of the constable) Zinda hain par behosh hain. Isse hospital le jao.

Man2: Sir, ab bahot mushkil hain un logon ko dhoondna car toh boori tarah se jal gayi hain.

Abhijit: Chinta mat karo Sachin, iss road ka chappa chappa chhan maro kuchh na kuchh toh zaroor milega.

Sachin: Sir!

They are searching for the clues. They search the car which is almost full burnt.  
>But in vain. They find nothing there.<p>

Abhijit: Sachin iss car ko FL bhej do. Ab toh Salunkhe Sir hi bata denge ki kaun ho sakte hain woh log.

Sachin: Thik hain Sir.

At the Bureau.

Sachin: Sir agar ham ye baat faila de toh ki Niharika bach nahi payi. Toh uske upar ka khatra tal jayega.

Abhijit: Nahi Sachin. Kabhi na kabhi toh un logon ko pata chalega hi ki woh zinda hain aur woh log dubara humla karenge. Jab tak hume at least woh gunday nahi mil jaate, we cant take any risk.  
>Humain kisiko hamesha uske saath rakhna hoga. Aur agar hum aisi koi baat faila de toh uske family members jo log Australia main hain unhe bhi tension aa jayega.<p>

Abhijit calls Shreya.

Abhijit: Shreya waha par sab kuchh thik to hain na?

Shreya: Haan Sir sab kuchh thik hain. Abhi tak to aisa kuchh hua nahi hain ki jispar shak kiya jaye. Sir shayad aisa hua hoga ki un logon ko laga hoga ki Niharika mar gayi.

Abhijit: Ho sakta hain Shreya par unhene ye bhi dekha hoga na ki gadi main Niharika nahi thi toh jab tak unhe yakin nahi hota woh log kabhi bhi hamla kar sakte hain. Humain chaukanna rehna padega.

Shreya: Ok Sir..!

Sachin: Hum log pata kaise lagaye un logon ke baare main?

Abhijit: Ab toh shayad Salunkhe Sir hi kuchh madad kar paye toh pata chalega..

Forensic Lab...

Abhijit: Are Gud Morning Taarika ji!

Taarika: Good Morning Abhijit!

Salunkhe: Aur humara kya?

Abhijit: Sir aap ko bhi Good Morning!

Salunkhe: Good Morning!

Sachin: Sir gadi se kucch pata chala?

Salunkhe: Abhi tak toh itna hi pata chala ki ye gadi ka model kaun sa hain aur number kya hain..

Abhijit: Sir yeh toh hum bhi jaante hain kuchh naya batayenge?

Salunkhe: Bahot mushkil hain Abhijit, kyunki un logon ne iss gadi ko pura saaf karke poori tarah se jala diya hain. Itna ki uspe jo goli chali thi uska to namo nishan mit gaya hain.

Abhijit: Ye sab kya hain Sakunkhe saab. Taarika ji aap ko toh kuchh pata chala hoga.

Taarika: Nahi Abhijit. Is gadi ko normal kerosene use karke jalaya gaya hain taaki yeh natural accident lage. Fir bhi hum log koshish karte hain kuchh milte hi aap ko batenge.

Abhijit: Ye hui na baat aap hame tasalli toh deti hain. Warna baki log toh pehle hi haar mangte hain.

Salunkhe: Kya matlab hain aapka Abhijit Sahab?

Abhijit: Kuchh nahi Sir...

They leave the FL.

Sachin: Ab toh Salunkhe Sir ne bhi apne haath bandhliye.. Kya kare Sir?

Abhijit: Ab toh sirf agle humle ka intezaar karte hain.

Nothing happens for somedays. They think that might be the killers thought that she is dead so they ran away now.

At the hospital,

Niharika: Sir mujhe lagta hain ki mujhe wapas jaana chahiye.

ACP Sir: Thik hain Niharika. Humara ek officer ko tumhare saath airport tak bhejta hoon. Tumhare safety ke liye.

Niharika: Thik hain Sir. Thank You!

ACP Sir: Nikhil, Tum Niharika ke saath airport tak jao.

Nikhil: Thik hain Sir. Chaliye Niharika ji.

Niharika: Thank You once again Sir..

ACP Sir: Yeh to humara farz hain!

Niharika and Nikhil depart for the airport. On way a bullet is fired and it hits the tyre. And the car is again disbalanced.

* * *

><p><em>What will happen next? Will Niharika be saved? Wait for the next update. Please Read And Review...<em>Hey sorry forgot to mention it the Niharika part is a bit similar to the Khatre Main Masoom wala part. But not the whole part. I mean the concept and name is similar. But age quite different. Thanks 'kashaf' for reminding me... :-)<em>_

__And Niharika is just a minor character! Thank You!__


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Hamla Dobara! ;-P**_

_Sorry for late update guys. I hope you like this one. As per your requests I will add some Dareya scenes also in the story. Please read and review._

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

Niharika and Nikhil depart for the airport. On way a bullet is fired and it hits the Tyre.

And the car is again dis balanced. Nikhil jumps out of the car with Niharika. The car is crushed into pieces and blasts.  
>They are injured but alive. Nikhil gets up, helps Niharika to get up and then checks around the surroundings but finds no one. He calls ACP Sir and tells him about the incidence. The CID Team arrives and Niharika and Nikhil are taken to the hospital. The remaining team searches for clues and they examine the burnt car but no use. They find nothing there.<p>

At the hospital,

Nikhil is quite badly injured. Niharika is fine with a few minor injuries.

ACP Sir: Nikhil tum thik to ho na?

Nikhil: Haan Sir main thik hoon.

ACP Sir: Kisne hamla kiya kuchh dekh paye tum?

Nikhil: Nahi Sir. Sir chehra to nahi dikha. Par Sir woh gadi ek van thi safed colour. Sab kuchh itna jaldi hua ki main number nahi dekh paya Sir.

Niharika: Sir number plate pe kali patti lagayi gayi thi. Maine dekha tha.. Isi liye number nahi dekh payi.

ACP Sir: Accha! Thik hain. Tum dono aaram karo. Hum log us van ka pata lagane ki koshish karte hain.

Abhijit: Par Sir safed colour ki van to bahot saare honge sheher main fir hum kaise pata lagaye ki ye kaunsi van thi.

ACP Sir: Pata to lagana hi padega.(to Niharika) Mujhe lagta hain ki apko kuchh din yehi par rukna chahiye.

Niharika: Thik hain Sir...

ACP Sir: Aap chinta mat kijiye. Humare kuchh officers aapke saath rahenge 24/7. Aaiye hum aapko ghar chhod dete hain.

They are leaving the hospital when Abhijit gets a call.

Abhijit: Sir aap log aage jaiye main thodi der main aata hoon.

Abhijit: Haan bolo...Kuchh khabar...use har haal main hume dhoondna hain...Jaldi dhoondo use...Stranger road pe?

He keeps the phone and joins ACP Sir.

_At another place..._

A man is standing at the window.(face not shown). He calls someone.

Man: Kya kuchh pata chala ki woh kaha hain? Uska phone bhi nahi lag raha.

Man2: Nahi abhi tak to kuchh pata nahi chala. Par don't worry hume uski phone ki last location mil gayi hain. Toh hum log wahi par jaa rahe hain.

Man: Kya main bhi aa jao?

Man2: Nahi tum wahi par ruka. Waha par tumhari jyada zaroorat hain. Tum wahi ruko hum log koshish kar rahe hai kuchh pata chalte hi tumhe bata denge...

Man: Ok!Par please use dhoond nikaliye.

Man2: Uski fikr hame bhi hai. Don't worry we will try our best to find her.

Man: Thank You !

He keeps d phone and another guy comes there.

Guy: Kya baat hain uska kuchh pata chala?

Man: Nahi abhi tak to kuchh.

Guy: Don't worry they will find her. Bhagwan pe bharosa rakho...

He consoles him.

Man: Mujhe kuchh samajh nahi aa raha hain. Woh yaha par mil nahi rahi hain aur main shanti se yaha par khada hoon.

Guy: Maine kaha na woh log use dhoond lenge. Un pe toh bharosa hain na?

Man: Haan par fir bhi..

Guy: Dont worry.!

Scene Shifts to Niharika climbing down the staircase. Suddenly she stumbles on something and almost falls when a someone catches her.  
>He holds her in his arms.<p>

Niharika : Thank You So Much!

Guy: You Are Welcome!

Another guy comes there with a girl...

Guy2: Kya hua?

Guy: Kuch nahi, Dushyant she was about to fall the stairs.

Dushyant: Are you OK..?

Niharika: Ya, Kavinji saved me in time. Agar inho ne mujhe bachaya nahi hota toh pata nahi kya hua hota.

Kavin: Dont worry hum logon ke hote hue aapko kuchh nahi hoga. Par woh kya hain jisse aap takra gayee?

He checks the stairs and finds a string there.

Kavin: Ohh toh ye hain woh cheez jis ko Niharika ji takrayee thi. Ye kisine yaha par lagayee thi.

Dushyant: Par yaha par kisine lagai.

Kavin: Wahi toh pata lagana hain Dushyant..

Niharika: Sir mujhe kuchh samajh nahi aa raha ki kaun mujhe marna chahta hain.

Dushyant: Dont worry hum log jald se jald pata lagayenge ki wph log kaun hain. Ishita, Niharika ji ko undar le jao. Inhe aaram karne do aur unke saath hi raho.

Ishita: Ok Sir!

Niharika: Thank You!

_At a cottage..._

The door opens. A man enters with a plate of food.

Man: Ye lo tumhara lunch!

Girl: Mujhe bhook nahi hain...

Man: Boss ne kaha hain ki tumhe khana khana hi hoga.

Girl: Main nahi khoungi..Keh do tumhare Boss se.

Man: Bahot ho gayi tumhari nautanki ab chup chap kha lo nahi(He is about to hit her when a hand stops him). Boss ap. Dekhiye ye aj bhi khana nahi kha rahi.

Boss: Maine tumse kaha tha ki uske saath narmi se pesh aao. Tumhari himmat kaise hui uspe haath uthane ki.

Man: Sorry ! Boss par ye bahot nautanki kar rahi thi.

Boss: Ye mujhe do aur tum chale jao yaha se..

The man leaves.  
>The girl looks up at him.<p>

Girl: Tum?

Boss: Haan main...

_Scene Shift..._

_At the Bureau..._

Abhijit: Teen baar hamla ho chuka hain Sir par teeno baar pata nahi laga paye hain hum log ki ye sab kar kaun raha hain.

ACP Sir: Hamla war kafi chalakh hain Abhijit. Apne picche koi sabot koi gawah nahi chhod raha hain. Par fir bhi kuchh na kuchh to jaroor milega.

Daya: Par Sir hum ne do baar woh dono jagao ki talaashi li hain jaha par hamle hue the. Par waha par hume kuchh bhi nahi mila.

ACP Sir: Hamla war kafi chalakh hain. Par kisi na kisi tareeke se pata lagana hi padega.

Freddie: Par Sir kya hamlawar ek hi hain ya fir do.

ACP Sir: Aj bahot samay ke baad tumne sahi baat ki hain Freddie. Hamla war kitne hain ye nahi pata.

Freddie: Thank You Sir...

Daya: Haan Sir.

ACP Sir: Kavin ko phone karo aur batao ki chhoti se chhoti cheez ke baare main khyal rakho. Chahe woh khaane ki cheez ho ya fir kuch aur. Har ek cheez ka test karo aur fir Niharika ko do.

Abhijit: Yes Sir!

Abhijit calls Kavin.

_At Niharika's place..._

All the servants are called for a meeting.

Dushyant: Niharika ji ki har ek cheez ki testing ki jaiye unhe dene se pehle. Is liye everything pehle humare paas ani chahiye. Samjhe aap log.

Kavin: Ishita, in sab ke mobile fones le lo. Inhe kabhi phone karna pade toh humse puchh ke karna padega aur sabke calls tap kiye jayenge. Hum kisi bhi tarah ki risk nahi le sakte. Uss hamle main bhi kisi undar wale ka hi haath tha.

Ishita: Yes Sir.

_Scene Shifts..._

Daya, Shreya, Freddie and Pankaj are at a place. It is a road going through a jungle.( Where there's a jungle there's an "aatma" in the theories of Freddie and Pankaj)...

They are searching for clues.

Freddie: Pankaj, kan aur aankhe khuli rakhna. Yaha par aatma bhi ho sakti hain.

Pankaj: Haan Sir maine suna tha ki aatma aise hi jungalo main ghumti hain. Aur Sir maine toh ye bhi suna tha ki aatma laal rang dekh ke pagal ho jaati hain aur uspe hamle karti hain. Aur Sir ittefaaq ki baat dekhiye na Sir aj aapne bhi laal rang ka shirt pehna hain.

Freddie: Are Pankaj ye kya bol raha hain tu? Ek minute. Aj to tune bhi laal rang ka shirt pehena hain. Fir aatma to tumpe bhi hamla kar sakti hain.

Pankaj: Are haan Sir! Oh no ! Chalo bhaag chalte hain.

They are about to turn when Daya comes there and keeps a hand on Pankaj's shoulder in order to call him.

Pankaj and Freddie get scared.

Pankaj: Sir lagta hain aatma aa gayi.

Freddie: Haan Pankaj ye aatma ab hame bhi gayab karegi.

They both start calling Daya Sir.

Daya: Ye main hi hoon koi aatma watma nahi hain. Aatma jaisa kuchh nahi hota hain kitni baar kahu tum dono se.

Freddie: Sir aap. Are Sir main nahi yeh Pankaj hi darr raha tha toh main bas use help kar raha tha.

Daya: Kaam kare ?

Pankaj: Haa Sir.

They again start searching. Daya gets hurt while searching and starts bleeding. Shreya sees it. She runs towards him and wraps his hand with her handkerchief. They look into each others eyes. And an eyelock.  
>They are engrossed in each other. Pankaj and Freddie are looking at them and smiling when Pankaj gets a calls.<p>

Pankaj: Haa Abhijit Sir.

Abhijit: Daya kaha hain uska phone kyun nahi lag raha ?

Pankaj: Sir Daya Sir busy hain.

Abhijit: Daya busy hain? Aisa kis cheez main busy hain ki mera phone bhi nahi utha sakta?

Pankaj: Sir Daya Sir aur Shreya...Woh dono...Woh..Sir...Woh...

Abhijit: Are kya woh dono?

Pankaj: Sir woh dono... Are Sir samjha karo na...

Abhijit: Ohh accha achha samajh gaya use kehna ki time mile to phone kar dena...

Pankaj: Ok Sir!

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it and i know that you are still confused but dont worry it will be cleared slowly slowly. Please read and review.<em>


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Clueless!**_

_Sorry Guys for such a late update. Was a lot busy. First of all Thanks a lot for your reviews. Please read and review. I know there might be many mistakes. Sorry for that._

_Merry Christmas!_

* * *

><p>At the cottage...<p>

The girl is alone in that room. She gets up and goes to the window. The window is sealed tightly and it is sound proof.  
>It was the type of window from where she could see everything from inside but from outside it was just a mirror. No one could see her.<br>While looking out of the window she remembers the time she spent with the love of her life.

The song Suna Suna from the film Krishna Cottage is played in the background.

(_Suna suna lamha lamha,meri raahe tanha tanha,_

_Aakar mujhe tum tham lo, manjil teri dekhe rasta,_

_Mud ke jara abb dekh lo, aisa milan phir ho na ho_

_Sab kuchh meraa tum hi toh ho_

_Bepanah pyar hai aaja, tera intejar hai aaja_

_O bepanah pyar hai aaja, tera intejar hai aaja_

_Suna suna lamha lamha, mere raahe tanha tanha_

_Bichhde bhi ham jo kabhee raasto me, toh sang sang rahungee sada_

_Kadmo kee aawaj sun ke chalungee, tumhe dhund lungee sada_

_Bhuli mohabbat ki yeh khushbuye hain, hawaon me phaili hui_

_Chhu kar mujhe aaj mahsus kar lo, woh yade meri unchhuyi_

_Aisa milan phir ho na ho, sab kuchh mera tum hi toh ho_

_Bepanah pyar hai aaja, tera intejar hai aaja_

_O bepanah pyar hai aaja, tera intejar hai aaja_

_Suna suna lamha lamha, mere raahe tanha tanha_

_Aa.. aa..._

_Vaado ke dhago me ham tum bandhe hain, jara dor tum tham lo_

_Baaho mai aise pighal jane do mujhko, aise mera nam lo_

_Mai woh shama hu jo roshan tumhe karke, khud toh pighal jaungi_

_Subah ka suraj tumhare liye hai, mai hu rat dhal jaungi_

_Aisa milan phir ho na ho, sab kuchh mera tum hi toh ho_

_Bepanah pyar hai aaja, tera intejar hai aaja_

_O bepanah pyar hai aaja, teraa intejar hai aaja_

_Suna suna lamha lamha, mere raahe tanha tanha_

_Mud ke jara abb dekh lo, aisa milan phir ho na ho_

_Sab kuchh mera tum hi toh ho_

_Bepanah pyar hai aaja, tera intejar hai aaja_

_O bepanah pyar hai aaja, tera intejar hai aaja_

_Suna suna lamha lamha, mere raahe tanha tanha_)

While the song is going on she remembers how they spent time together.(The guy's face not yet shown.) How much they love each other. How much she is missing him. How much she is waiting for him. How much she is longing to see him.  
>She has faith that one day he will find her and take her away from this den and they will be together again and live life happily.<p>

Girl: Kaha ho tum . Please come fast and take me away...

_At another place..._

A Guy: Kaha ho tum.

_Scene Shifts..._

Daya and Shreya in an eyelock and Pankaj and Freddie waiting for it to end.

Freddie: Pankaj chalo tab tak hum dono kuchh clues dhondte hain.

Pankaj: Ok Sir..

They searching and Freddie finds a broken phone there.  
>He screams.<p>

Freddie: Sir!

Daya and Shreya come out of their eyelock. They go to Freddie. Pankaj is also comes there.

Daya: Kya hua Freddie kya baat hain.

Pankaj: Sir Abhijit Sir ka phone aya tha. Unho ne kaha hai ki aap phone utha nahi rahe the. Isi liye mere phone pe kiya tha. To unhone aap ko phone karne ko kaha hain.

Daya(checks his phone): Ohh haan aye hain baapre 6 missed calls.

Freddie: Sir yahan par ek toota hua phone mila hain.

Daya: Kya! Ye zaroor usika hoga. Hum ise Bureau le jaate hain fir use pooch kar confirm kar sakte hain.

Shreya: Sir agar ye sach main uska hi phone hain to fir woh kaha hain.

Daya: Pata nahin Shreya par hum kuchh nahi bata sakte abhi. Pehle toh yahi pata lagate hain ki yeh phone uska hain bhi ya nahi.

Shreya: Thik hain Sir. Sir agar phone yaha par hain to shayad kuchh aur bhi ho sakta ki hume mil jaye.

Pankaj: Haan Sir shayad kuchh aur mil jaye.

Daya: Thik hain dhoondo.

Pankaj: Sir Abhijit Sir ne phone karne ko kaha hain.

Daya: Pata hain mujhe kar raha hoon.

Pankaj: Haan Sir..

Daya calls Abhijit.

Daya: Haan Abhijit kya hua?

Abhijit: Busy the? Aisa kya kaam aa gaya tha ki itne busy the.

Daya: Are kuchh nahi.

Abhijit: Haan Haan pata hain mujhe sab kuchh.

Daya: Woh sab chhodo Abhijit, humain yahan pe ek toota hua mobile phone mila hain. Hum woh leke aate hain. Mobile phone ki halat toh kafi kharab hain. Mujhe uske liye ab chinta ho rahi hain.

Abhijit: Chinta toh mujhe bhi ho rahi hain Daya. Ek hafta ho gaya hain. Abhi tak uski koi khabar nahi mili hain. Pata nahi kahan hain. Kaisi hain. Thik hain bhi ya nahi.

Daya: Dont worry woh thik hogi. Itni kamjoor bhi nahi hain woh.

Abhijit: Uska baar baar phone aa raha hain. Pata nahi yaar usko kaise sambhalo.

Daya: I know I can understand. Hum log koshish kar rahe hain na Abhijit. Main dekhta hoon aur kuchh mil raha hain kya.

Abhijit: Thik hain Daya. Tab tak hum log woh Niharika ke humla waron ka kuchh dekhtain hain.

Daya: Thik hain Boss.

He keeps the phone and starts searching but finds nothing else.

Pankaj: Sir lagta hain ki baarish ke karan kafi kuchh badal gaya hain. Ho sakta hain hai ki kuchh saboot paani ke saath beh gaye.

Daya: Ho sakta hain Pankaj. Chalo filhal hum log iss phone ka toh pata laga saktein hain na.

_At some place..._

A guy is standing at the window thinking something. He gets a call.

Guy: Haan bolo.

A girl is there on the other side.

Girl: Aapne khaana khaya?

Guy: Haan.

Girl: Jhoot mat boliye. Mujhe sab kuchh pata hain.

Guy: Mujhe bhook nahi hain.

Girl: Isiliye main khaana le kar ayi hoon.

Guy: Kya?

A girl enters from behind.(The girl who was in the phone)

Guy: Tum yahan?

Girl: Haan le lijiye maine aapki favourite sabji banayi hain. Butter Paneer!

Guy: Maine kahan na mujhe bhook nahi hain.

Girl: Thoda to kha lijiye.

Guy: Nahi.

Another guy is passing by and he sees all this. He goes to them.

Guy2: Oh wow Butter Paneer. Yaar tere haath ki Butter Paneer ka to naam sunte hi muh main paani ata hain. Aur aaj to tum khud bana ke layi ho. Bahot time ho gaya tumhare haath ka banaya khaana khaye hue.

Girl: Main jaanti hoon isiliye tum dono ke liye aj main khud dinner bana ke layi hoon.

Guy: Kya ghar pe kisiko kuchh pata hain.

Girl: Nahi maine abhi tak kisiko kuchh nahi bataya.

Guy2: Kab tak hum log ye baat gharwalon se chhupa kar rakhenge?

Guy: Main kisiko tension nahi dena chahta.

A phone rings. Guy1 picks it up. A man is there on the opposite side.

Guy: Hello...

Man: Humain uska mobile phone mila hain.

Guy: Kya ? Aur woh?

Man: Abhi tak to nahi. Par humain shak hain ki uska kidnap hua hain.

Guy: Kya ? Par ye kaise ho sakta hain. Aur usko koi kyun kidnap karega?

Man: Ye to tum bhi jaante ho. Par samajh main ye nahi aa raha hai ki kidnap hua hain to abhi tak koi Ransom Call kyun nahi aya?!

Guy: Pata nahi Sir koi meri dushmani uspe kyun nikal raha hain.

Man: Shayad is liye kyun ki tumhe dukh main dekh kar use khushi mil rahi hain.

Guy: Pata nahi mujhe kuchh samjh nahi aa raha.

Man: Thik hain main abhi rakhta hoon kuchh khabar mile to zaroor batata hoon.

Guy: Thik hain.

And the call is disconnected.

Guy2: Kya hua?

Guy: Unka kehna hain ki usko shayad kisine kidnap kiya hain.

Girl: Kya kidnap?! Par ye kaise ho sakta hain.

Guy2: Par ye kaise ho sakta hain? Aur agar uska kidnap hua hain to fir kidnappers ne abhi tak Ransom Call kyun nahi kiya.

Guy: Wahi toh samajh nahi aa raha hain.

They are thinking something.

_Next Day!_

_At The Bureau..._

Abhijit: Sir kuchh samajh nahi aa raha hain ye case to abhi bhi uljha hua hi hain. Ek kadam bhi age nahi badhe hain hum. Jahan se shuruwat hui thi aj wahi haim hum.

ACP Sir: Pata hain Abhijit! Par do din ho gaye hain abhi tak koi movement nahi hain.

Someone else enters the Bureau calmly, silently, unnoticable.

DCP Sir: Ab tak pata nahi chala tum logon ko. Karte kya rehte ho tum log.

ACP Sir: Sir aap yahan? Aap yahan kya kar rahe hain?

DCP Sir: Kyun bhai mera Bureau hain main yahan par kabhi bhi aa sakta hoon. Kyun tumhe koi problem hain?

Abhijit(whispering to Daya): Inka Bureau?! Mahine main ek baar ate hain aur kehte hain inka Bureau. Pata nahi aate hi kyun hain. Inko DCP kisne banaya yaar?

Daya: Sahi kahan Boss, inko DCP kisne banaya.

DCP Sir: Kuchh kahan tumne Daya aur Abhijit?

Abhijit: Nahi Sir kuchh nahi.

Daya: Hum toh bas ye keh rahe the ki aayiye aap hi ka Bureau hain. Kya seva kar sakta hoon main aap ki? Aap kuchh lenge Chaai? Ya Fir Coffee?

DCP Sir: Samajh gaya main. Tum log mujhe yahan se bhagana chahte ho na. Jaata hoon main mujhe koi shauk nahi hain tum logon ki madat karne ka. Aya tha main tum logon ki help karne. Mujhe laga tum logon ko help ki zaroorat hain.

DCP Sir leaves.

ACP Sir: Aapko kisne kaha tha yaha ane ke liye. Kisne kaha aapko ki apko hume aapki zaroorat hain. Jaaaiye Jaaiye aur wapas mat aaiye ga.

Daya: Sahi kahan Sir aapne. Ek toh yaha par itna saara tension hain ki samajh nahi aa raha kaha se shuru kare kya kare aur ye hain ki inhe kuchh farak hi nahi padta hain.

Abhijit: Chhodo Daya inka kuchh nahi ho sakta. Hum apna kaam karte hain. Warna inki buraaiya dhoondte dhoondte shaam ho jayegi.

Daya: Sahi kahan Boss. Sir agar hum uss attacker ke liye jaal bichhaye to?

ACP Sir: Daya agar hume andaza hota ki woh attacker kaun hai ya kyun hamla kar raha hain ya koi pattern toh thik hain par humain koi andaza nahi hain...

Abhijit: Sir pattern! Ho sakta hain ki in hamlo ke peechhe koi pattern ho. Chalo ek baar dekhte hain.

* * *

><p><em>Please review. I will update next one as soon as possible. Thank You Guys for reading it. I will be back soon.<em>


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_Thank You guys for your reviews._

_Maria: Im writing an OS on your request. It will be uploaded soon. :-) _

_kashaftitli __: Im sorry but a bit difficult to tell the exact number of chapters. But it will not be a very big one as it is a suspence one._

* * *

><p><em>At the Bureau...<em>

ACP Sir: Accha chalo hum log iss case ko ek baar fir se revise karte hain.

ACP Sir: Niharika India aayi ek family property ke silsile main 12 JULY ko.

Abhijit: Woh India ghumne ke liye nikli 14 JULY ko.

Daya: Uspar pehla humla hua 15 JULY ko dopahar 3 BAJE.

ACP Sir: Hospital main kuchh nahin hua aur woh hospital se discharge hui 3 din baad, yani ki 18 JULY ko.

Abhijit: Uska Property ka kaam tha 17 JULY ko jo ki nahi hua. Aur abhi tak nahi hua.

Daya: 20 JULY ko woh wapas Australia jaane ke liye nikli aur uspe dobara hamla hua.

ACP Sir: 22 JULY ko woh fir se hospital se discharge ho gayi aur ghar chali gayi.

Abhijit: 24 JULY ko uspe ghar pe firse hamla hua.

Daya: Aur aaj hain 26 JULY. Do din ho gaye hain picchhle humle ko Sir par abhi tak hamlawar ne apna war nahi khela.

Abhijit: Ho sakta hain ki hamla kal ho.

Daya: Woh kaise Abhijit.

Abhijit: Dekho Daya...Uspe pehla hamla hua 15 ko aur dusra uske thik 5 din baad yani ki 20 ko. Aur uspe jo teesra humla hua woh hua uske 4 din baad yani ki 24 ko. Yani ki agla humla hoga 27 yani ki kal ko.

ACP Sir: Ho sakta hain Abhijit. Ho sakta hain ki tumhara ye pattern sahi ho. To humain Kavin aur Dushyant ko inform kardena chahiye ki kal Niharika pe firse humla ho sakta hain.

Abhijit: Hello Kavin!...Suno meri baat.

And he leaves the scene talking on the phone.

_At Niharika's house..._

Dushyant: Kya baat hain Kavin?

Kavin: Woh Abhijit Sir ka phone aya tha.

Dushyant: Kya hua?

Kavin: Unka kehna hain ki shayad kal Niharika ji pe fir se hamla ho sakta hain.

Dushyant: Kal fir se par ye sab kaise ?

Kavin: Pata nahin ye bas ek andaaza hain. Hume chaukanna rehna padega. Aur ek baat. Ye baat Niharika ji ko pata nahi chalni chahiye.

Dushyant: Haan Ok. Thik hain. Ishita 24 hours tum Niharikaji ke saath rahogi. Aur bas unhe shak mat hone dena.

Ishita: Yes Sir main abhi jaati hoon.

Ishita leaves from there. Dushyant looks at Kavin. Kavin is worried about something.

Dushyant: Kya baat hain Kavin?

Kavin: Kuchh nahi...

And he leaves from there.

_In the Forensic Lab(FL)..._

Dr. Salunkhe and Dr. Taarika are examining the broken phone.  
>Abhijit, Sachin and Freddie enter.<p>

Abhijit: Are Salunkhe sahab mobile phone kuchh bola ya nahi. Ya fir abhi tak behosh hi hain?

Salunkhe: Abhijit ji dekho pehle to main ek Dr. hoon ye phone se bulwana mera kaam nahi hain. Aur dusri baat jitne tukde iss phone ke tum log leke aye ho utne tukde to koi aisa hi kar ke faik sakta hain jo uss phone ka namo neeshan mitana chahta ho.  
>Jis kisine bhi ye sab kiya hain na woh chahta hi nahi hain ki aap kisi bhi halat main uss tak pohocho.<p>

Abhijit: Par Sir pata kaise chalega ki yeh phone kiska hain?

Taarika: Abhijit Hum log koshish kar rahe hain ki in tuldo se kamse kam iss mobile phone ka model ya fir battery number ya kuchh aur mile. Par bahot mushkil hain.

Abhijit: Are wa Taarika ji isse kehte hain Positive attitude. Taarika ji to ret main se sui bhi dhoond ke nikal sakti hain.

Salunkhe: Ho gaye shuru aashiq Abhijit sahab Lab main aaye nahi ki flirting shuru. Kuchh to sharam kijiye yahan aapke saamne ek toota hua phone pada hain humlog pata laga rahe hain aur aap hume disturb kar rahe hain!

Abhijit: Accha jaa raha hoon main nai aaonga wapas jab tak aap nahi bulaoge.

Salunkhe: Accha thik hain accha hain. Par haan jaate jaate ek baat sun ke jao humain ek toota hua sim card mila hain. Aur Vaibhav gaya hain uska pata lagane.

Abhijit: Are waah ye hui na baat. Kabhi kabhi kaam ki baatein bhi bataya kijiye Sir. Are par ye Vaibhav kaha se beech main aa jaata hain.

Vaibhav enters from behind.

Vaibhav: Sir sim card ka pata chal gaya hain.

Abhijit: Shaitan ka naam liya aur shaitan hazeer. Are Vaibhav hum abhi tumhare hi bare main baat kar rahe the.

Vaibhav: Kya hua Sir?

Salunkhe: Kuchh nahi Vaibhav. Accha batao kya hua kiska sim card hain?

Vaibhav: Sir, aap khud hi dekh lijiye. Ye hain details.

He hands over the envelope to Salunkhe.

Salunkhe reads the reports and is shocked to see them.

Abhijit: Kya baat hain Salunkhe saab?

Salunkhe hands over the reports to Abhijit.

Abhijit reads them.

Abhijit: My God! Jis baat ka darr tha wahi hua.

Abhijit calls someone.

Abhijit: Hello, humara shak sahi tha woh usi ka phone hain. Jo sim card mila tha usse pata chala hain ki woh mobile phone usi ka hain. Main thodi der main tumhe phone karta hoon.

_At a place..._

A guy was talking on phone. He keeps it and another guy enters.

Guy2: Kya baat hain?

Guy1: Woh mobile phone usi ka hain. Aur us phone ki halat bahot kharan hain.

Guy2: Kya ?

Guy1: Par woh kaha hain kaisi hain no one knows.

Guy2: Chinta mat karo sab kuchh thik ho jayega.(Tears fall down from his eyes)

They both console each other.

_Scene Shifts._

Niharika is sitting in her room. Ishita is also in the same room doing some work.

Niharika: Ishita mujhe please ye batao na ki Kavin ji ko kya pasand hain?

Ishita: Matlab?

Niharika: Mera matlab unhe kaunsi dish pasan hain? I min tum sabko. Kaunki tum log meri jaan bachane ke liye yaha apna time de rahe ho to i thought aj main cook se keh kar tum logon ki pasand dishes banao lunch ke liye.

Ishita: Are Niharika iski koi zaroorat nahi hain.

Niharika: Are sach main batao please.

Ishita: Niharika, Kavin Sir aur Dushyant Sir ki pasand to mujhe bhi nahi pata tumhe unhi se poochna padega.

Niharika: Ohh okay main poochh ke aati hoon.

Ishita: Ek minute Niharika main bhi aati hoon.

Niharika: Ok chalo.

Ishita and Niharika go downstairs. Kavin is looking out of the window and thinking something. He is so lost in his thoughts that he doesnt realise that both the girls have come there. Dushyant is looking at a foto in his phone.  
>Dushyant realises their presence and turns to them.<p>

Dushyant: Are Niharika ji kya hua kya baat hain?

Hearing his voice, Kavin comes back. He joins them.

Niharika: Actually main bas aap logo se poochna chahti hoon ki...Woh actually main bas poochna chahti thi ki ap logon ko lunch main kya pasand hain? I min maine socha ki aj lunch main aap logo ki pasand ka lunch banana chahti hoon.

Kavin: Niharika ji please its alright itna kuchh karne ki zaroorat nahi hain.

Dushyant: Kavin sahi keh raha seriously.

Niharika: Please aap mere liye ye sab kar rahe hain na to mujhe bhi please ek mauka mila chahiye na.

Kavin: Thik hain Niharika ji.

_Scene Shifts..._

Daya and Abhijit are in the Bureau.

Daya: Abhijit yaar abhi tak uska kuchh pata nahin chala hain.

Abhijit: Janta hoon Daya par hum log kya kar sakte hain. Hum himmat nahi haar sakte. Humne use promise kiya hain ki har hal main use dhoondenge.

Abhijit and Daya are talking to each other when a couple enter.

Daya: Are Sachin, Purvi aa gaye tum dono! Kaise ho?

Sachin: Hum log thik hain Sir. Aap kaise ho?

Abhijit: Hum bhi thik hain. Waise kaise tha tum dono ka safar?

Purvi(blushing): Bahot acchha tha Sir. Humne bahot maza kiya.  
>(Sachin and Purvi are married a month back. They are back from their Honeymoon after almost 20 days.)<p>

Sachin: Baki sab kaha hain Sir?

Daya: Case! Case! Case! Aur kaha honge.

Purvi: Sir kal aap sab ko humare ghar pe dinner ke liye ana hain.

Abhijit: Thik hain Purvi. Hum sab aa jayenge. Par Purvi ek problem hain hum log ye case khatam ho jane ke baad dinner party kare?

Purvi: Kya hua Sir koi problem hain kya?

Daya: Haan ! Matlab ki actually ek ladki ki jaan khatre main hain. Toh Kavin, Dushyant aur Ishita waha par uske ghar pe hain. Toh jab tak uska attacker mil nahi jaata they have to stay there.

Sachin: Oh koi baat nahin Sir hum ye case khatam hote hi party karenge. Sir hum dono kal se wapas join kar lenge.

Daya: Of course thik hain any time.

Purvi: Thank You Sir Bye Sir.

Abhijit: Bye.

Purvi and Sachin leave the Bureau.

Abhijit: Chalo Daya mujhe lagta hain ki aj Niharika pe hamla hone wala hain hamein apna jaal bichana chahiye.

Daya: Haan Boss chalo.

They silently go to Niharika's house and hide their waiting for the attackers. Kavin and Dushyant are in a room. Niharika is in her bedroom and Ishita is in the same room. They all are aware that the attackers might attack on that day.  
>A van comes near by. Its the attackers. But unfortunately the head of them get a call that the CID Officers are aware of their plan so the attackers return unnoticed.<br>Two days pass on but the attackers did not attack. It seems that everything is calmed down now.  
>The Officers are back to work. But are alert about the attacks but are back to work.<br>Ishita is always there with Niharika and Kavin and Dushyant are alert always.  
>Meanwhile one more case enters the Bureau.<p>

Abhijit: Yaar Daya... Pehle hi kya case kam hai ki aur ek khoon. Hum logon ko samajhte kya hain sab log.

Daya: I can understand Abhijit par yahi humari duty hain. Ek kaam karte hain Sachin, Purvi, Pankaj aur Divya ko bhej do iss case par. Tab tak baki ke cases hum log dekhte hain.

Abhijit: Hmmmm... Par Daya ye samajh nahi aa raha ki hamla abhi tak nahi hua.

Daya: Shayad attackers ko hamare plan ka andaza aa gaya hoga.

Abhijit: Hmm sahi kaha tumne. Par fir bhi we have to do something...

* * *

><p><em>Everything seems to be quite now. It seems that might be the attackers have left their plan. But is it so?<em>  
><em>And what about the second case? Just wait for the next chapter. Sorry guys couldnt make it a Kevi one.<em>

_Dont worry guys next chap will reveal the name of the girl._


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**_Guns And Bullets!_**

_Sorry guys for such a late update! :-(_  
><em>Was a lot busy!<em>  
><em>I hope you like this one. Please read and review.<em>

* * *

><p>Kavin, Dushyant, Ishita and Niharika are in the living room. They are talking about something and they hear a gun shot. A bullet enters the house through a window and hits a glass painting on the wall.<br>Another bullet enters and hits the wall. All the Officers take out their guns and start firing at the direction of the bullets. Ishita takes Niharika and the servants into another room. In the mess a masked man enters the house from the back door.  
>He hides from the officers and searches for Niharika. Niharika hears a lot of bullet firing. She gets scared and leaves the room and enters the firing scene. The man hiding notices this and is about fire at Niharika.<br>But someone pushes her and the bullet hits his shoulder. Its Kavin. He shoots at the attacker. The attacker gets injured and runs away. Unfortunately all the three attackers escape but all are injured.  
>Blood is flowing from Kavin's hand. Niharika runs in and brings the first aid and Dushyant calls the doctor.<p>

Niharika: Aap thik to hain na Kavin ji?

Kavin: Haan main thik hoon aap ko to chot nahi aayi na?

Niharika: Nahi Kavin ji aap ke karan main aj zinda hoon. Agar aap nahi hote na toh pata nahin mera kya hota.

Kavin: Aap chinta mat kijiye Niharika ji humare hote hue aap ko kuchh nahi ho sakta.

Dushyant: Doctor aa rahe hain.

Kavin: Are Dushyant ye toh bas ek mamulisi chaut hain. Nothing much serious.

Ishita: Sir aap ke haath se khoon beh raha hain. Aap ko aaram ki zaroorat hain.

Dushyant: Haaa Kavin Ishita sahi keh rahi hain tumhe aaram ki zaroorat hain. Tum yahan par aaram karo humlog dekhte hain yahan par kya hua hain. Main Abhijit Sir ko phone karke bata deta hoon.  
>Unke aane ke baad dekhte hain aage kya karna hain.<p>

Kavin: Dushyant hum log dekh lenge yahan par main thik hoon. Itni mamulisi chot se agar main baitha raha toh kya faida ek CID Officer hone ka. Aur waise bhi Dushyant Abhijit Sir aur Daya Sir ke paas aur ek case hain solve karne ko.  
>Let them concentrate on that.<p>

Dushyant ignores Kavin and calls Abhijit Sir.

Dushyant: Hello Abhijit Sir, haan Sir abhi abhi ek hamla hua yahan pe Niharika ji ke upar.

Abhijit: Kya? Par kaise aur Niharika thik hain na ? Aur tum sab log kaise ho?

Dushyant: Niharika ji bilkul thik hain. Bas Kavin ko goli chhu ke nikal gayi hain. Niharika ji ne first aid laga diya hain aur maine Doctor ko bula diya hain. Woh bas aate hi honge.

Abhijit: Thik hain Dushyant hum log abhi aate hain.

Dushyant: Ok Sir.

Dushyant keeps the call and goes to Kavin's room.

Kavin(on seeing Dushyant): Tum kabhi nahi sunoge na? Bata diya na Sir ko!

Dushyant: Chup chap waha par lete raho aur uthna mat. Abhijit Sir aur Daya Sir aa rahe hain.

Kavin falls back on his pillow and Niharika is dressing him. As Niharika is dressing him, he is lost in his thoughts and a tear drops down from his eyes.

Dushyant is standing at the window in another room and goes into flash back.

FLASHBACK:

Three small kids are playing on the swing. Two small boys and a small girl.

The girl falls down and starts crying. Both the boys run towards her and try to stop her from crying.  
>They are all doing mischeif. The little girl does mischeif and the guys get scolding. But they never get angry on the girl. They both love her a lot.<br>They go to the same school. The girl is younger to them. The boys are of same age.  
>They are enjoying their childhood.<p>

FLASHBACK ENDS...

Dushyant come out of his trance and smiles remembering those times and simultaneously cries.

Ishita comes their and sees Dushyant crying.

Ishita: Sir aap thik to hain na?

Dushyant: (wipes his tears) Haan main thik hoon kya hua?

Ishita: Sir woh Doctor aaye hain.

Dushyant: Ohh haan.

Dushyant goes to meet the Doctor and takes the Doctor to Kavin.  
>The Doctor examines Kavin and does the dressing of his wound.<br>Abhijit, Daya and ACP Sir come there.

ACP Sir: Kya hua Doctor Is everything alright?

Doctor: Haan Sir maine dressing kar liya hain. Bas inhe thode aaram ki zaroorat hain. Ye medicines hain. Bas ye time par de dijiye.

Dushyant: Mujhe dijiye. Main abhi lekar aata hoon.

Doctor: Aur inke khaane peene ka dhyan rakhna padega warna bahot weakness aa sakti hain.

Abhijit: Doctor, ye sab aap usi ko bata dijiye kyun ki yeh hamari baat to sunta hi nahi hai.

Doctor: Of course Sir maine use bata diya hain. He'll be alright in some days. Main chalta hoon Sir.

ACP Sir: Ok Doctor.

The Doctor leaves and in some time Dushyant brings the medicines.  
>They all go to meet Kavin.<p>

ACP Sir: Kaise ho Kavin?

Kavin: Main thik hoon Sir. Dekhiye na Sir mujhe in logon ne yahan par aise baandh ke rakha hain.

ACP Sir: Kavin tumhe aaram ki bahot zaroorat hain.

Niharika: Haan Kavin ji aap ko aaram ki sakt zaroorat hain. Main abhi aap ke liye soup aur baki sab ke liye chaai bhijwati hoon.

Saying this Niharika leaves the room. As she leaves, Daya closes the door of the room as they have to discuss about the next strategy.

ACP Sir: Abhijit, ab mujhe lagta hain ye jagah safe nahin hain. Inhe hume apne " Safe House" main bhejna hoga.

Abhijit: Yes Sir main abhi waha jaane ka intezaam karta hoon.(He leaves and calls someone.)

ACP Sir: Dushyant, Ishita tum log Niharika ko leke kal subah sunrise se pehle Safe House main jaoge.

Kavin: Sir mera kya?

ACP Sir: Tum ghar jaoge. Tumhe rest ki zaroorat hain.

Kavin: Sir nahi main bhi jaunga Safe House agar main ghar main rahunga to akela pn katne ko daudega.

Daya asks ACP Sir to come to a side.

Daya: Sir Kavin sahi keh raha hain. Use busy rakhna zaroori hain. Please Sir.

ACP Sir: Ok Kavin tum bhi inn logon ke saath Safe House chale jao. Abhijit kal subah tum logon ko Safe House chhodega. Kal subah 3 baje taiyyar rehna.

ACP Sir, Daya and Abhijit leave for Bureau.

Niharika comes there with tea and soup.

Niharika: Are Sir kahan gaye main chaai banakar lekar aayi thi.

Dushyant: Niharika ji unhe urgently jaana pada. Acchha meri baat suniye hume kal subah 3 baje yahan se nikal na hain.

Niharika: Kya ? Par kahan? Kyun aise achanak?

Ishita: Niharika tum apne hi ghar main safe nahi ho isi liye kal subah hum log tumhe humare Safe House lekar jaane wale hain.

Niharika: Par kahan par hain ye Safe House?

Kavin: Niharika ji, ye CID ka Safe House hain iska pata sirf CID ke higher Officers ko pata hota hain. Hum bhi khud nahi jaante ki yeh Safe House kaha par hain.

Niharika: Thik hain Sir main apna saman pack kar leti hoon. Par ye lijiye soup pehle ye khatam kijiye.

Kavin: Ji mujhe abhi kuchh nahi chahiye.

Dushyant: Zid mat karo Kavin. Soup pee lo.

Niharika: Ji main humare yahan ka famous mushroom soup banakar lekar aayi hoon.

Kavin: Mushroom ? Ji Niharika ji mujhe maaf kar dijiye ga par main ye soup nahin pee sakta.

Niharika: Kavin ji please thoda sa to pee lijiye aap ko accha lagega. Healthy hain.

Dushyant: Niharika ji actually Kavin ko mushroom se allergy hain.

_Scene Shifts..._

At the cottage...

The girl is sitting lonely in that room. One hand tied to the bed. The Boss enters.

Boss: Aj main tumhare liye tumhara favourite Pizza laya hoon. Mushroom Pizza.

Girl: Mujhe nahi khana hain.

Boss: Dekho Piya, tumhein khana to hoga.

Girl: Mujhe mushroom se allergy hain.

Boss: Kya ? Oh no mujhe laga tumhein mushroom pasand hain. Achha chodo main dusra Pizza mangwata hoon. Tab tak tum ye lo soup pee lo ye mujhe pata hain tumhara favourite hain Sweet Corn.  
>Ab isse to allergy nahi hain na?<p>

Piya: Nahin.

Boss: Good girl main soup yahan par rakhta hoon. Have it.

He leaves from there.

Piya(screams loudly):Kya problem hain tumhari?Kyun aise yahan pe rakha hain tumne mujhe?(ands sits there crying).

_At Niharika's house..._

Niharika: Oh I'm so sorry mujhe pata nahin tha. Main abhi kuchh aur lekar aati hoon.

Kavin: Are Niharika ji iski koi zaroorat nahi hain. Main thik hoon. Aap apki packing kijiye.

Niharika: Nahin Kavin ji mere karan apko chot lagi hain. Main abhi dusra soup banane ko bolti hoon.

Kavin: Dekhiye Niharika ji Please! (He looks at Dushyant and signals).

Dushyant: Niharikaji aap packing kijiye pehle. Fir Safe House jake ap soup banayiye Please.

Niharika: Thik hain Sir.

Saying this she leaves.

* * *

><p><em>Who is Piya? Who is the kidnapper? Who is attacking Niharika? Wait for the next update.<em>

_Thank You for reading it. Ill update as early as possible. This time pakka early update. :-) Well the name of the girl is now revealed. Now slowly slowly the mystery will be unfolded._


End file.
